Nasze szczoteczki
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria miniminiatur z wierszem w tle, post war!
1. Nasze szczoteczki

**proszę nie traktować tego dosłownie... ani poważnie... post war!**

* * *

Severus jak co dzień wstał i ubrał się, by w chwilę potem męczyć się z dzieciarnią na zajęciach, które tylko niepotrzebnie zajmowały mu czas, a uczniów nudziły. Piąty rok łączonych Ślizgonów i Gryfonów obfitował dodatkowo w wyjątkowo wytrwałą bandę idiotów, którzy za punkt honoru postawili sobie kultywować między domową wojnę. Wcale nie wzięli sobie do serca faktu, że ich opiekunowie od pewnego czasu są w całkiem zgodnym związku.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Severusa – ten nie potrafiłby powiedzieć jak właściwie ze skrajnej nienawiści przeszli z Potterem najpierw na ty, by pewnego dnia po prostu pocałować się namiętnie i tak zawisnąć. Gdzieś pomiędzy jesteś najważniejszy, gdy odbywali swoje sławetne dyskusje, a tęsknię, kiedy nie mieli czasu na spotkanie.  
Niemal od razu też wypłynęły różnice ich charakterów. Potter kochał tak, jak się kłócił. Całym sercem, całym sobą. Każdą cząstką swojego gryfońskiego jestestwa. Robiąc tak wiele hałasu, że Severus poniekąd czuł się chwilami zagłuszony, osaczony, doprowadzony do ostateczności. Jakimś jednak cudem nigdy do ostatecznej ostateczności nie dochodziło, a całkiem aspołeczna jednostka – za jaką uważał się Mistrz Eliksirów, chłonęła ciepło i towarzyskość tej drugiej. Tej właśnie, która rozświetlała, rozgrzewała chłód lochów.

\- Panie Greatown – warknął, pouczając już samym tylko tonem Ślizgona, który za wszelką cenę próbował sabotować kociołek kolegi.

W zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło. Wojna trwała. Slytherin kontra Gryffindor. Jednak Severus już odkrył jak dobrze czerwień lwów pasuje do zieleni węży. To było wręcz przezabawne, że ślizgońskie kolory tak dobrze pasują Harry'emu, natomiast wszelkie burgundy potrafiły czynić cuda z Mistrzem Eliksirów.  
Przezabawne były też wyskoki Złotego Chłopca, który nawet w wieku poważnych lat trzydziestu wciąż zaskakiwał i nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu. Co prawda teraz jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zmuszony był dawać przykład uczniom, jednak nie powstrzymywało go to przed szokowaniem Severusa. Właściwie Potter był jedynym barwnym elementem jego życia. Ustabilizowanego, spokojnego, szarego.  
Po wojnie wiele się zmieniło. Życie Severusa zwolniło, przestało być pełne niebezpieczeństw, ale on bynajmniej nie narzekał. Nigdy nie szukał wrażeń, więc podejście Harry'ego do codzienności było całkiem miłą odskocznią. Ostatnie nocne loty nad boiskiem do quidditcha skończyły się po prawdzie u Poppy, ale przynajmniej Gryfon nie mógł opuszczać łóżka przez kilka dni, co zostało odpowiednio wykorzystane.  
Severus nigdy nie wiedział, co siedzi w tej rozczochranej głowie. Sam nie potrafił tak po prostu wpaść od jego komnat i wyrwać go na niespodziewany wypad. Czy popatrzeć mu głęboko w oczy i wyszeptać, że jest całym światem. Takie słowa nigdy nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, ściśnięte teraz właśnie, gdy wyjmował skrawek pergaminu, zapisany nierównym pismem Pottera. 

_nasze szczoteczki pasują do siebie_  
 _czerwień i róż w niebieskim kubku_  
 _patrzą na siebie białym grzebieniem_  
 _trącają rączką, figlują -_  
 _gdy znów próbujesz przestawić kubek -_  
 _...z lewej na prawą_  
 _tęsknią wirując w ustach pełnych piany_

 _nasze szczoteczki pasują do siebie_  
 _czerwień i róż w nowym kubku_  
 _bo znów zbiłeś stary_  
 _tłumacząc - że jesteś leworęczny*_

Zamieszkasz ze mną?  
H.P.

Kartka upadła na biurko, a szum w klasie przycichł. Severus nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego usta drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu. Na szczęście zdławił go w ostatnim momencie i ponownie przeczytał notkę. Zmarszczył brwi, omiatając groźnym wzrokiem uczniów, którzy zastygli w bezruchu.  
\- Każdy, kto transmutuje swoje pióro w różową szczoteczkę do zębów, zdobędzie dla swojego Domu dwadzieścia punktów – oznajmił opanowanym głosem.  
Dokładnie piętnaście minut później miał ich cztery. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak wymieni czerwoną szczoteczkę Harry'ego na różową i podłoży swoją – zieloną, ale był pewien, że to wystarczy za każde wyznanie miłości, którego nigdy nie wypowie.


	2. …ani jedna kropla…

**Dedykuję Sarze R. za wspaniałą zabawę :)**

* * *

Severus wszedł do ich wspólnych komnat, zastanawiając się, co zastanie. Kłótnia dzisiejszego ranka była jak huragan, co grzebie pod sobą wszystko co dobre, na czym budowali ich związek. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie jest najbardziej emocjonalnym mężczyzną, jednak myślał, że Potter to rozumie. Sytuacja tymczasem kreowała się całkiem inaczej i skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że go to nie obchodzi. Martwił się. Wszystkim. Tym, że ilekroć próbuje otworzyć usta – z nich nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk, a gdy już próbuje coś nieśmiało wyszeptać – Harry już śpi. Tym, że krępują go drobne nawet gesty i wszystkie propozycje wychodzą od jego kochanka. Tym – w końcu, że sam przed sobą musiał wreszcie przyznać, iż nie wyobraża sobie życia bez Harry'ego. Jego wyskoków, śmiałości, energii.  
Wszedł do sypialni, którą dzielili od paru miesięcy i niemal od razu dostrzegł białą kopertę na poduszce. Drżącymi dłońmi, w których nikt nie poznałby podstawowego narzędzia pracy Mistrza Eliksirów, wyjął niewielki liścik.

 _Jestem_  
 _jak wyschnięte koryto rzeczne_  
 _czekam na krople twojej miłości –_  
 _lecz deszcz nie chce spaść…_  
 _Przeklinam_  
 _chmury zaklęte w okowach_  
 _starożytnych bóstw –_  
 _lecz deszcz nie chce padać…_  
 _Modlę się_  
 _by mgła – ten dobry omen_  
 _dała mi wytchnienie –_  
 _lecz deszcz wciąż nie pada…_  
 _Pozwalam_  
 _piaskom pustyni pogrzebać mnie żywcem_  
 _\- deszcze nie spadł… ani jedna kropla -_  
 _co miała ukoić mój ból…_

Opadł na fotel, wypuszczając pergamin z dłoni. Chłód jego własnych komnat nigdy nie wydał mu się tak bardzo dojmujący, jak w tej chwili.


	3. Życie bez

**dla Slayerki, bo poddała mi pomysł...**

* * *

Życie bez Pottera, takie jakim go pamiętał, nie wróciło. Wcześniej, gdy był sam i nawet nie myślał o tym, że Złoty Chłopiec kiedykolwiek zawita do jego serca - wstawał rano i zastanawiał się głównie nad tym czy Flitwick zdążył już wypić jego kawę, a Trelawney wyszła z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Potem zazwyczaj szedł do łazienki i po porannych ablucjach próbował wyłudzić od skrzatów śniadanie, ale rozkaz Albusa był dla nich święty i zmuszony był udać się do Wielkiej Sali, by pożywić się w pozostałymi, choć jednocześnie ostatnimi, których chciałby widzieć o tak wczesnej porze.  
Więc życie bez Pottera, takie jakim go pamiętał, nie wróciło. Wstawał rano i leżał kilka minut w łóżku, zastanawiając się czy mężczyzna wyszedł już z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Nie, żeby nie chciał go spotkać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od kilku dni mijali się i Severus przestał wierzyć w przypadek, gdy Potter aportował się ze swojej klasy, łamiąc jakimś cudem bariery, które okalały szkołę i działały na jej pole deportacyjne od ponad setek lat. W takich chwilach jak ta - przypominał sobie dlaczego to właśnie Harry pokonał Voldemorta.  
Tym razem nie mogło go to jednak cieszyć, bo jego życie nie wróciło na dawny tor. Nie, żeby tego oczekiwał.  
Leżał więc na łóżku - pustym i zimnym, i zastanawiał się do czego ich to wszystko doprowadziło.

Gdy podjął decyzję - wiedział już, że jest spóźniony na własne zajęcia, a przerażeni uczniowie wszczną alarm.

ooo

Severus zawinął pergamin i zapieczętował go swoim sygnetem, szepcząc odpowiednie zaklęcie. Pozostało mu tylko czekać i rozdać jakieś pięćdziesiąt szlabanów rozszalałym uczniom, którzy wyważyli pod jego nieobecność drzwi do magazynu.

 _Jesteś..._  
 _jak liść nagietka_  
 _pod moimi dłońmi tak giętki..._

 _niczym krojona_  
 _figa abisyńska_  
 _w równych kawałkach_

 _jak kruszone perły_  
 _sok z pijawek_  
 _korzeń imbiru..._

 _Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję..._

 _Wróć do mnie_  
 _S.S._

ooo

Kiedy Severus Snape wrócił wieczorem do swoich komnat, Harry już tam był. Leżał przykryty kołdrą na ich wspólnym łóżku. Na jego widok poklepał wolne miejsce obok siebie, a gdy Severus je zajął, pocałował go w policzek.  
\- To było naprawdę okropne - westchnął.  
Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął.  
\- To był... - zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.  
\- ... przepis na amortencję - dopowiedział resztę.


End file.
